Christopher Darga
Christopher Darga is an American actor who portrayed a basketball coach. He is best known for his "role" on "MXC" as Kenny Blankenship. Selected filmography *In My Sleep (2007) .... Officer Etling *Snappers (2007) .... Mr. Weber *"Close to Home" .... Manager (1 episode, 2007) *"Jericho" .... Trader (1 episode, 2007) *"Most Extreme Elimination Challenge" .... Kenny Blankenship (79 episodes, 2003-2007) *Special (2006) .... Steve *"Complete Savages" .... Mr. Milfner (1 episode, 2005) *"Deadwood" .... Byron Sampson (1 episode, 2004) *"Like Family" .... Principal Higgins (1 episode, 2004) *Bruce Almighty (2003) .... Vol Kowolski *"That '70s Show" .... Transportation Rep (1 episode, 2003) *Return to the Batcave: The Misadventures of Adam and Burt (2003) (TV) .... Lou (Adam's agent) *"Yes, Dear" .... Randy (1 episode, 2003) *"Charmed" .... Bail Bondsman (1 episode, 2003) *"Sabrina, the Teenage Witch" .... Mr. Fleming (1 episode, 2002) *The Country Bears (2002) .... Mr. Slamboni *Showtime (2002) .... Gun Show Announcer *"The Bernie Mac Show" .... Appliance Man (1 episode, 2002) *"Curb Your Enthusiasm" .... Man in Airport #1 (1 episode, 2001) *"Enterprise" .... Klingon Captain Vorok (1 episode, 2001) *"Ladies Man" .... Police Officer (1 episode, 2001) *Tomcats (2001) .... Repo Man *"Diagnosis Murder" .... Tate Boudreau (1 episode, 2001) *Dude, Where's My Car? (2000) .... Interrogation Cop *Baby Luv (2000) .... Mr. Newburgh *"Will & Grace" .... Officer Kirk Cox (1 episode, 2000) *"Bette" .... Karl (1 episode) *"Two Guys, a Girl and a Pizza Place" .... Barton (1 episode, 2000) *"Just Shoot Me!" .... Patient (1 episode, 2000) *"Dharma & Greg" .... Mr. Marsh (2 episodes, 1999) *"Friends" .... Director (1 episode, 1999) *"Burt Luddin's Love Buffet" (1999) TV Series .... Burt's manager *"Star Trek: Voyager" .... Y'Sek (1 episode, 1999) *"Malcolm & Eddie" .... Steve Smikla (1 episode, 1998) *"Jesse" .... Sleazy Guy (1 episode, 1998) *Deep Impact (1998) .... Section Leader *"Brooklyn South" (1 episode, 1998) *"NYPD Blue" .... Carmine (1 episode, 1997) *"The Practice" .... Officer (1 episode, 1997) *"Alright Already" .... Ed the Accountant (1 episode, 1997) **"Goode Behavior" .... Bob (1 episode, 1997) *"Melrose Place" .... Lawyer (1 episode, 1997) *"Murder One" .... Mr. Voparil (1 episode, 1997) *"Kirk" .... Bruce (1 episode, 1996) *Larger Than Life (1996) .... Jim, Airport Security Head *"Dave's World" .... Humberto (1 episode, 1996) *"Boy Meets World" .... Counterman (1 episode, 1996) *Eraser - Turnabout (1996) (VG) .... Guard *The Guys (1996) (TV) *"The Drew Carey Show" .... Brad (1 episode, 1995) *"The Home Court" .... Bob Jones (1 episode, 1995) *"Star Trek: Deep Space Nine" .... Kaybok (1 episode, 1995) *"JAG" (1 episode, 1995) *"The Naked Truth" .... Bo Bo (1 episode, 1995) *The Net (1995) .... Cop *Under Siege 2: Dark Territory (1995) .... Cook #1 *Ed McBain's 87th Precinct: Lightning (1995) (TV) .... Paolo *"Pig Sty" .... Zvi (2 episodes, 1995) *Carnosaur 2 (1995) .... Hal Mosley *"Babylon 5" .... Narn #1 (1 episode, 1995) *"ER" .... Wilson (1 episode, 1995) *"Night Stand" (1995) TV Series .... Bob (unknown episodes) *The Crazysitter (1995) .... Manny *Witch Hunt (1994) (TV) (as Chris Darga) .... G-man #1 *"Hardball" .... Reporter (3 episodes, 1994) *The Innocent (1994) (TV) .... Cop #2 *The Mask (1994) .... Paramedic #3 *"Dream On" .... Mover (1 episode, 1994) *"Ellen" .... Officer (1 episode, 1994) *The Hudsucker Proxy (1994) .... Mail Room Orienter *"Step by Step" .... Photographer Tim Yates (1 episode, 1994) *Hostile Intentions (1994) .... Dan Roberts *Fatal Instinct (1993) .... Prison Guard *"Seinfeld" .... Driver (1 episode, 1993) *"Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman" .... Man with binoculars (1 episode, 1993) *"Roseanne" .... House Buyer (1 episode, 1993) *"The Jackie Thomas Show" .... Frank (2 episodes, 1993) *"Herman's Head" .... Waiter (1 episode, 1992) *"Family Matters" .... Reporter #2 (1 episode, 1991) *"Wings" .... Passenger (1 episode, 1991) *"Cheers" .... Christopher (1 episode, 1990) *"Hill Street Blues" .... Sterling (1 episode, 1987) *"L.A. Law" .... Detective Ray Zacchino (1 episode, 1987) *Tales from the Hollywood Hills: Natica Jackson (1987) (TV) .... Assistant Director Darga, Christopher Darga, Christopher